


My Word is My Bond

by CrookedFOTP



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Holding out, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pretty explicit BDSM, Waiting, Wedding, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedFOTP/pseuds/CrookedFOTP
Summary: Two weeks before their wedding, Lovett decides they shouldn’t have sex until they are married. Tommy thinks it’s stupid but he gives his word. A few days later Lovett decides it’s a terrible idea, but Tommy isn’t about to break his word. Now Tommy has to deal with an onslaught of Lovett sexual advances.





	My Word is My Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me pretty fully formed but would have never been possible with out my amazing Betas. 
> 
> As always, thank you to [Brookelinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelinn/pseuds/Brookelinn) for being an incredible beta and sounding board for me. You always give the perfect piece of advice. 
> 
> And, [Serafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina/pseuds/Serafina) for just being amazing, cheering me on, and being a wonderful source of inspiration <3\. This would never be possible without you. 
> 
> Secret = Safe

Lovett lays across the center of the bed playing with Pundit. She jumps and nips at him while he playfully ruffles her fur. Tommy lays down across from him trapping Pundit between them. She spins and jumps around trying to decide who to play with as they pet and play with her. 

“So I was thinking,” Lovett starts as Pundit jumps on Tommy’s chest. Tommy huffs out a breath as she nuzzles into his face.

“Yeah?” Tommy forces out as he wraps his arms around her. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have sex until we’re married.”

Tommy stills as Pundit wiggles in his arms. He must have heard wrong. He lets go and she jumps out. 

“Sorry?” Tommy swallows loudly. Pundit yips at him and he reaches out to play with her again, eyes still trained on Lovett.

“I just think that we shouldn’t have sex until after the wedding.”

Tommy looks at him skeptically. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning no sex until…”

“Yeah okay.” Tommy says waving his hand in the air, Pundit tries to grab for it. “Why, though?” He tries to ask with as much understanding as possible. 

“I just think that we should make it special and all that shit.”

Tommy tries not to laugh. No sex for two weeks does not sound like a laughing matter but Lovett must be joking. It has to be a joke. 

“I just mean, we’re not exactly a traditional couple and you practically run on tradition and I thought it might be a nice thing.” Pundit eventually gives up now that both her dads are in a deep conversation and ignoring her. She curls up against Lovett’s chest and plops down.

“Are you sure, cause I don’t need to abstain from sex to enjoy it. I enjoy it fine.”

“Look, our engagement story wasn’t exactly traditional. I wouldn’t let Emily throw us an engagement party. We had joint bachelor parties...”

“I loved our party,” Tommy interjects.

“Me too.” Lovett jumps back in quickly. “I just think we should at least observe one tradition.”

“Okay, but are you sure this is the one you want to pick?”

“Please Tommy, this is really important to me.”

Tommy groans. “Okay. If it’s that important to you, I won’t try to sleep with you until after the wedding. I give you my word.”

“Thank you.” Lovett says triumphantly. 

“I won’t even try and kiss you.”

“Shut up.” Lovett rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe I should just maintain a safe distance around you at all times.” Lovett grabs Tommy’s shirt and pulls him in. “Just in case I can’t contain my…” Lovett cuts him off with a kiss. Pundit wiggles out from between their chests and starts to jump all over them again.

Lovett grabs her and rolls over so she is on his chest. “Okay, okay. We’re sorry for ignoring you.”

***

Four days later, Tommy wakes to Lovett running his hands across his bare chest. “Mmm” Tommy hums. He leans back into Lovett’s warmth. Lovett kisses the base of his neck where it meets his shoulders. A shudder runs through Tommy’s whole body as his cock wakes up and starts to take interest. 

“Tommy...” Lovett’s groggy voice hits Tommy like a lightning bolt. Lovett grinds his hips into Tommy’s ass and Tommy can feel every inch of him, hard and wanting. “Fuck.”

Tommy rolls so they are chest to chest. It takes no time at all for Lovett to find his lips. It’s early in the morning and neither one of them taste that great, but it doesn’t matter. They grind on each other, Lovett’s hands in Tommy’s hair, Tommy’s arms around Lovett, groping his ass. Tommy has pulled Lovett flush against his body at an angle that can’t be comfortable for him, but Lovett isn’t complaining. 

They make out like they haven’t in days... because they haven’t, Tommy remembers. “God, Jon.” Tommy says with a heavy breath. 

“Yeah, how do you want to…” Lovett can’t even finish his own sentence, capturing Tommy’s mouth again. God, it’s so hard to pull away with Lovett this hot and this close, practically on top of him. Lovett scrapes Tommy’s bottom lip with his teeth. Tommy’s hips grind into Lovett without permission. Lovett throws his leg over Tommy’s hip and holds them where they are. 

“Can we-,” a breathless Tommy gets out.

“Yes. Yeah. Whatever you want.” Lovett moves down to nip at his collarbone.

Tommy wants to pull Lovett closer but it’s just not physically possible. “Can we,” Tommy starts again, “...stop?”

“What?” Lovett says, looking up. 

Tommy just breathes for a moment. “You said you didn’t want to...”

“Fuck it. I want to, I definitely want to.” Lovett grinds his hard cock against Tommy’s like he’s trying to prove something. They both moan loudly. Lovett grabs the back of Tommy’s head and pulls him down on top of him.

“Jon,” Tommy says pushing up to his hands and knees so they are no longer touching. 

Lovett whines, “Tommy.” He cups Tommy’s dick over his underwear. “You clearly want to.”

“Of course I want to.” Tommy says. He climbs off the bed. “But I’m not going to.”

“Look, it was stupid. I don’t give a shit about tradition. I just want you.” Lovett tries for sincere but the way he adjusts his cock where it’s tenting his underwear kind of undercuts his message.

“Not a chance. I gave you my word and I’m sticking to it. No sex till after the wedding.”

“Oh, now you’re all for it.”

“You made some good points.”

“No, I didn’t. I never make good points. Never listen to my points.” Lovett says frantically. He reaches up like he is going to pull Tommy back onto the bed. 

“Nope.” Tommy says stepping back. “I’m jumping in the shower.” He turns on his heels and heads into the bathroom. Lovett huffs as he falls back onto the bed.

In the warm spray of the shower Tommy reaches down and cups his dick, but immediately lets go. This isn’t necessary. He’s a Goddamn adult. He can go two weeks without getting off. It wouldn’t be the longest dry spell he’s ever had. Not by a long shot. And besides, it will make the next time with Lovett that much better. When he can hold Lovett under him and call him his husband.

He slows his breath and runs through his list. Donald Trump, Lindsey Graham, Mitch McConnell, Donald Trump, Lindsey Graham, Mitch McConnell. He feels his heart slowing, his erection fading. 

***

Two days later, when the first message comes, Tommy doesn’t think anything of it. It’s innocent at first. The only clue is that it comes over text message and not their private slack channel. 

Lovett: What are you working on?

Tommy switches over to messages on his computer so he doesn’t have to pick up his phone. 

Tommy: I’m prepping for Pod Save the World. 

Lovett: Didn’t you record one of those like… yesterday?

Tommy: There's another one next week, dumbass.

Lovett: Do you want to know what I’m doing?

Tommy: Writing jokes for Lovett or Leave It and NOT bothering me, like you should be?

Lovett: Nope.

Tommy finally looks up from his computer and across the office. Lovett doesn’t look back, but Tommy can see the beginning of a smile creeping across his face. He’s up to something.

Tommy: Alright, I give. What are you doing right now?

Tommy’s heart rate picks up a little as he watches Lovett type. He’s not sure where Lovett is going with this, but he is certainly intrigued. 

Lovett: Thinking about how sexy you looked stripping off your suit last night. 

They had gone to one of the few fancy Hollywood events that Lovett gets invited to. The kind of event Lovett says he hates because they make him dress up like a penguin and be nice to people, or at least try. But he drags Tommy with him as a buffer and they tend to have an okay time. 

When they got home Lovett had immediately torn off his suit, thrown it in the laundry, and climbed into bed. Tommy could feel Lovett’s eyes on him as he slowly stripped off his own suit, picked up Lovett’s from the laundry basket and hung them both in a bag to be dry cleaned. 

Lovett: Really, it was hot.

Lovett: Like my own little burlesque show in our bedroom. 

Tommy: Is that what you wanted? A show?

Lovett: Maybe next time I’ll put on some music while you take your clothes off. 

Tommy lets out a burst of laughter. Jon and Leo both look over at him from the couch. 

“What’s so funny?” Jon asks. 

“Nothing.” Tommy looks over at Lovett who is innocently petting Pundit on his lap. 

Jon gives them both a sideways glance then goes back to his laptop. 

Lovett: Or I’ll just come over and help you out of them. 

Tommy pauses for a moment. If he can’t have Lovett right now, he doesn’t see the harm in indulging in a little text fantasy. That wouldn’t be breaking his word. Tommy glances up again. This time Lovett meets his gaze. It’s been a while since they played this game. When they used to spend long stretches of time apart, after Lovett moved to LA, they would put their communication skills to work, typing out long fantasies to each other. Fantasies they would act out the next time they were together. 

Tommy: Oh yeah? And how exactly would you ‘help’ me?

Lovett bites his bottom lip as he types out his response. Tommy’s whole body starts to heat up. He tries to keep the heat off his face but he knows it’s a lost cause. 

Lovett: Wellll…

Lovett: First I would slide the coat off your large muscular frame. 

Tommy almost lets out another laugh but he stifles it in his hand. Lovett is trying to be sexy and make fun of him at the same time, in true Jon Lovett fashion. God, he loves this man.

Lovett: Then I would slowly unbutton your shirt, kissing down your chest as I went. 

Tommy’s body shivers with the sense memory of Lovett’s lips on his chest. He looks up and Lovett is smirking. He knows exactly what this is doing to Tommy. 

Lovett: After it’s all the way off, I would undo your belt and pull it off of your pants with force. So it jerks you around a little and makes that snapping sound we like. 

He hears the snap in his head like it’s happening right in front of him. The sound is very familiar. Just like the snap of the leather riding crop as it makes contact with Lovett’s ass, or the snap of the metal cock ring Tommy likes. Tommy’s cock twitches in his pants. Only now does he realize the magnitude of the mistake he has made. 

Not fucking Lovett for another whole week is going to be more difficult than he anticipated. Especially if Lovett keeps this up, and Tommy is sure he will. Lovett is getting everything he wants. Specifically, a hot and bothered Tommy who wants nothing more than to drag him home, tie him up, and pound him into the headboard for teasing him like this. 

Tommy stands up abruptly and turns to head out of the office. “Be right back.” He doesn’t look at anyone as he walks quickly toward the bathroom. Thankfully, most of their employees ignore him as he goes. 

He ducks inside and locks the door behind him. He leans on the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. A blush has spread across his face, but he didn’t need a mirror to tell him that. He adjusts his burgeoning hard-on to try and calm down, but the friction only makes it worse. Before he can really think about it, he is rubbing himself through his pants. 

Get it together Vietor, you have employees just on the other side of the door, he hears in his head. Unfortunately, the voice in his head sounds a lot like Lovett and the chastising is not helping. With slightly shaky hands, Tommy unbuttons his jeans. He slides his hand down and cups his cock. Fuck, you’re so horny you can’t even wait till we get home. Imaginary Lovett is more of an asshole than real Lovett, and it’s exactly what Tommy needs right now. He pulls his cock out and starts stroking. It’s hard and rough. No time to linger. I knew you couldn’t hold out. You have to cum for me. Come on, Thomas. Just like that, hard and fast. Just the way you know I like it. Pounding me like nothing else matters. Just your cock filling me up and making me yours. 

Tommy cums hard into the sink. He bites down on his lip to keep from making any noise. He is still red, now from the sheer embarrassment of having just jerked himself off in the bathroom, at work, at a company he owns. He quickly cleans it up and heads back to his desk. 

Lovett’s text comes less than a minute after Tommy sits back down.

Lovett: Did you just…

Tommy sneaks a glance up at Lovett, then quickly regrets it and looks back down at his screen. 

Lovett: YOU CHEATER!!!

Tommy: I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Tommy can feel the blush returning to his face. Who is he kidding? He’s been red from the first ping of his messages. Lovett types furiously but silently on his phone. 

Lovett: You just got off in our OFFICE BATHROOM!!!

Lovett: Thomas Frederick Vietor the Fourth! I am disappointed in you. 

Tommy: HEY! We never said jerking off wasn’t allowed. 

Tommy: And don’t think I haven’t noticed you taking EXTRA long showers lately. 

Lovett: I’m an indulgent person. I like to indulge.

Tommy: Yeah, in getting yourself off. 

Lovett: Shut up!

Lovett quietly laughs. Tommy can see the slight redness forming high on Lovett’s cheeks. He sits back, pleased with himself. 

***

The second Lovett takes his hand, Tommy knows something’s up. They’ve certainly held hands before, but not usually in public. Tommy has learned not to take it personally. Lovett is just not a touchy-feely person and Tommy has learned to live with it. Besides, he gets to touch Lovett in ways no one else does. 

Tommy stops his thoughts right there. He swears he never used to think about sex this much. Not since he was a teenager. And for a brief time when he and Lovett first got together back in DC. But that was normal, early relationship, honeymoon period, stuff. Nothing like now. Now he is constantly aware of Lovett. Where he is, where his hands are, where his lips aren’t, specifically that they aren't all over Tommy. 

They walk down the street holding hands. Tommy decides just to go with it. They wait on the street corner and Tommy runs his thumb over the back of Lovett’s hand. Lovett looks up at him through his eyelashes. Definitely up to something. Lovett brings the back of Tommy’s hand up to his lips. He plants a sweet soft kiss there. 

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks quizzically.

“Just saying I love you.” Lovett responds with a cheesy smile. Tommy should pull away. This can’t be leading anywhere good. But he doesn’t. He lets himself indulge. If Lovett is going to start being all lovey-dovey, Tommy can play that game too. 

He leans in and gives Lovett the softest, shortest kiss. Lovett chases his lips when he pulls away. Lovett looks truly dazed. Like he wasn’t expecting Tommy to engage like this. The light turns and Tommy pulls him out onto the street. 

When they meet Emily and Jon outside the restaurant, Lovett has upped the ante with his hand in Tommy’s back pocket. They give him a questioning look but Tommy doesn’t respond. 

During dinner, Lovett touches Tommy’s arm, flips his hand under the table and draws on his palm, places his hand on his knee. He even goes so far as to hold out his spoon to Tommy with some chocolate sundae on it, and when Tommy goes to take the spoon out of his hand Lovett pulls it back. “No dummy, open your mouth.” Tommy obeys and Lovett places the sweet cold spoon in his mouth. 

Emily puts her fork down. “Okay, what gives?”

Lovett looks over without even the pretense of incredulity. 

“Lovett’s trying to get me to sleep with him.”

Jon chokes a little on his soda. He coughs to clear his throat. “What?” 

“Sorry, he’s trying to…” Emily says. 

“Lovett decided two weeks before our wedding, we should stop having sex.” Tommy says matter of factly. 

“What?” Jon says.

 

“Lovett,” Emily chastises him.

“Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. It was a stupid idea and I tried to take it back. But Reverend Vietor over here decided it was like some kind of blood oath and now he won't…”

“Okay, we get it.” Jon interrupts. 

“I’m a man of my word.”

“Really Love, you should have anticipated this,” Emily says. 

“Nobody regrets it more than me,” Lovett pouts. 

***

Tommy practically collapses on the couch when they return from dinner. Lovett slinks over to the couch and clumsily gets on top of Tommy. They are both a little more than tipsy but not quite drunk. Lovett rests his hands on Tommy’s shoulders so he can hover over him for a moment. “I had fun tonight.”

Tommy runs his hands up the back of Lovett’s thighs. “Me, too.” Lovett leans down and moves to kiss him. When Tommy leans up, Lovett sways back slightly, grinning and biting his bottom lip. Tommy laughs and moves his hands up to Lovett’s ass giving it a squeeze. Lovett finally leans all the way down and finds Tommy’s lips. 

Desperate moans escape both of their mouths. Lovett rubs against Tommy’s chest with his hips and pulls on Tommy’s bottom lip with his teeth. Tommy slides his hands up under Lovett’s shirt to the small of his back. He indulges in the feel of Lovett’s muscles moving under his hands as Lovett tries desperately to find the friction he is searching for. 

“Greedy.” Tommy mutters straight into Lovett’s mouth. 

“Tommy.” Lovett whines. Tommy can feel exactly how hard Lovett is, which is exactly how hard he is. He doesn’t want to break his word but he isn’t sure how he can stop right now. Not when all he wants is to give Lovett everything he is asking for, everything his own body is begging for. 

Tommy rucks Lovett’s shirt up to his shoulders. Lovett barely pulls back to get the shirt over his head. He pulls at the neck of Tommy’s shirt and Tommy graciously peels it off. Lovett’s warm skin on his, sparks a fire in Tommy. His stomach clenches. His cock twitches. “Fuck,” he says in a burst of air. 

Lovett’s bulging cock is still rubbing up against Tommy’s chest. “Lovett,” Tommy says, moving his hands to Lovett’s chest and lightly pushing on him. Lovett kisses down Tommy’s neck, nipping a little as he goes. “Jon, we should stop.”

“Please, Tommy.” Lovett’s desperation is clear. A war breaks out inside him. Tommy has never been good at denying Lovett anything he ever truly wanted. It’s Lovett’s hot mouth on his neck versus the idea of him sticking to his word. 

Tommy grabs the back of Lovett’s thighs and lifts him up. He turns and drops him on the couch, leaving Lovett’s upper back against the arm rest. Tommy pulls back, still hovering over him with one hand on Lovett’s chest. This time Lovett lets him go. They are both panting hard, pupils dark. “Come on, you said not till…”

“I know what I said!” Lovett whines, “But I need you, please.”

Lovett moves to sit up and Tommy pushes him back down. He goes down with a huff. A sly smile creeps across Tommy’s face. “Fine. You need to get off?” Tommy sits back so he mirrors Lovett on the opposite side of the couch. “Do it yourself.”

“What?” Lovett puffs out looking down. A rare blush begins to fill his cheeks. 

“Come on. It wouldn’t be the first time you jerked off for me.” Lovett meets Tommy’s gaze and Tommy can read him in an instant. He needs the order. “Jon,” Lovett’s breath hitches. “Open your jeans.”

Lovett’s slightly shaky hands move slowly toward his crotch. He pops the button on his maroon pants and pulls the zipper. 

“Now push them down.” 

Lovett moves his hands up to the waistband. Tommy’s breath sounds so loud in the quiet of the living room. His heart is pounding loud enough he is sure Lovett can hear it only a few feet away. His face is burning and red all over.

“Not all the way.”

Lovett shimmies his pants and underwear down around his ass. His hard cock springs out and hits his stomach. Lovett moves them slowly down his legs until they bunch around his lower thighs. 

“Stop.” 

Lovett freezes. Tommy can feel his cock harden at Lovett’s immediate obedience. Lovett is already leaking, which means Tommy doesn’t have to get up to get the lube. He can just stay and watch. It might be a little rougher than they usually like, but that’s what Lovett gets for proposing this stupid fucking arrangement to begin with. 

“Look at you. So hard for me. Can’t even go a few days without begging for it.”

It’s Lovett’s turn to feel his cock twitch. His hands still on his waistband. Lovett knows full well not to touch himself until he is given permission. 

“Okay.” Tommy gives him the magic word. 

Lovett starts fast, jerking himself a couple times. Tommy narrows his eyes and Lovett slows down. They are both desperate for it, but Tommy wants to make this one last. He wants to sear this image into his head. Lovett on their couch, in their home, just one week away from being his husband. Tommy glances at the silver band on Lovett’s ring finger. It catches the light as Lovett’s hand moves up and down his cock. 

Tommy pops open his button and adjusts himself so his cock isnt stuck at a wrong angle. He rubs himself a little just to take the edge off, but doesn’t go any further. Lovett takes in a sharp breath. 

“You only need one hand for this. Put the other one over your head.”

Lovett’s back arches as he moves his other arm up and drapes it over his head. He hips push up into his hand and his eyes slip shut. 

“Look at me.”

Lovett snaps his eyes open. Tommy sits perfectly still, pinning Lovett on the couch with only his gaze. Tommy drinks it in, cataloguing every sense. The sound of Lovett’s soft moans getting louder. The smell of Lovett and sex filling the room. The mere sight of how eager and frantic his hand is moving. He can’t touch or taste Lovett, but his sense memory kicks in and he is flooded with sensation. He knows exactly how hot to the touch Lovett is right now, knows how salty he would taste if Tommy just let himself crawl over and take Lovett into his mouth. 

Lovett’s hand is moving furiously now as he chases release. “Can I,” Lovett breathes. Tommy had planned to draw it out. Make him stop and start a few times, but he didn’t anticipate how overwhelming the whole scene would be. 

“Yes, cum for me.” He orders. 

Lovett drops his head back as he jerks himself a few more times and cums with a gasp over his stomach. He strokes himself through it and slumps down on the couch. 

They both just lay there panting. “Fuck,” he laughs. Tommy is painfully aware how turned on he still is. He takes a breath and closes his jeans. “Come on. Time for bed.”

He helps Lovett up. As Lovett pulls his pants up, Tommy collects their shirts from the floor. They walk into the bathroom. Tommy turns the shower on hot. He gently guides a still post-orgasmic Lovett over to the sink. “You were so good for me tonight.” Lovett smiles and lets out a satisfied hum.

Tommy grabs a rag and wets it in the warm spray of the shower. He gently and thoroughly washes off Lovett’s chest. Then he gives Lovett a soft kiss. “Go get in bed. I’m going to take a shower and join you in a minute.” Lovett gives him one more kiss and heads out. 

Tommy strips down and steps into the shower. It’s warm and inviting. It only takes a moment for him to get hard again. He lets the warm water wash over him as he finally takes his cock into his hand. Images of Lovett fill his brain. Lovett laid out under him as they make love. Lovett soft and sound asleep when Tommy wakes up in the morning. Lovett hot and desperate on the couch just a moment ago. Tommy groans and cums into the water. 

He lets his breathing even out before he washes himself off and steps out. When he enters the room with his towel around his waist, Lovett is out cold with Pundit curled at the end of the bed. Tommy pulls on some boxer briefs and a pair of sweatpants. He slides in next to Lovett and wraps him up in his arms. 

Lovett has always been the perfect size. Even when he complained that he was gaining weight. Tommy never cared. Every night, he pulled Lovett into his arms and fell asleep. Tonight, he takes an extra moment to thank whatever force in the universe had brought this perfect man into his life. He kisses Lovett on the temple and lays his head down next to him. 

***

It was really only a matter of time. All of their lives end up in the ad reads at some point. It starts off innocuous. 

“The presenting sponsor of Pod Save America is Ziprecruiter,” Jon starts.

“Do you think Ziprecruiter could help me find someone to wipe Tommy’s memory?” Lovett interjects. “Like one of those Men In Black people with the flashing sticks?”

“I’m not sure, but I can tell you that 80% of employers find a quality candidate in just one day,” Jon shoots back.

“It doesn't have to be a lot of mind erasing, just like the last ten days.”

“It’s been eleven days,” Tommy corrects.

Elijah looks at them, confused. 

“What happened eleven days ago?” Jon asks in his most earnest and innocent tone.

They both glare at him. “Oh right.” There is silence for a second. “Go to Ziprecruiter.com/crooked and try it for free.”

Tommy tunes out the rest of the ad. He works hard to not tap his fingers on the desk. He isn’t sure if it’s out of excess energy or pure rage. It’s just the first ad. They have a long way to go. 

“Pod Save America is sponsored by Quip.” Oh Fuck, Tommy thinks. The last few ads have passed without comment, but there is no way Lovett’s letting this one go. 

“They’ve got those pulsing vibrations, Jon,” Lovett says.

“Quip guides you with pulsing vibrations to tell you when it’s time to switch sides. I have a Quip.” Jon cheerfully reads. 

“As do I,” Tommy jumps in.

“Me too, and let me tell you…” Lovett starts. Tommy groans into the mic. “My Quip is great. I use it twice a day. It’s the only pulsing vibrations I’ve been feeling lately.” 

“Lovett,” Tommy warns.

“Yes Tommy, did you want to comment on the pulsing vibrations?” 

Tommy shakes his head as Jon soldiers on. 

“And as always, Pod Save America is brought to you by The Cash App.”

“THE CASH APP!” Lovett chimes in.

“Lovett, do you have a cash app story for us this week?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a tough week. Lots going on or not going on as it turns out. But I have a question for you. How much money do you think I’d have to cash app Tommy before he’ll put his…”

“That’s enough!” Tommy pushes Lovett’s mic away. He grabs Lovett’s wrist and hauls him out of the studio. 

Tommy knows what Lovett is trying to do. He’s trying to make him angry. Sometimes Lovett can go too far. Make jokes that are over the line. Most people find it cute and adorable. Tommy finds it infuriating. It usually leads to Tommy taking out his frustration on Lovett in the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, really anywhere they are in the house when it becomes too much and Tommy’s about to explode. Sometimes even in the storage closet at work. 

Tommy opens the door to the closet and pushes Lovett inside. He pins Lovett up against the wall. Tommy’s resolve cracks slightly feeling Lovett squirm under him, pressed together from chest to hips. Tommy uses his weight to hold him still. He runs his hands up Lovett’s side, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head with one hand. He leans in to Lovett’s ear and whispers, “You are being a fucking monster today.”

“A man has needs, Thomas!” Lovett hisses, bucking his hips up as much as he can, which isn't much with Tommy thoroughly pinning him to the wall. Lovett turns to kiss him but Tommy pulls away. Tommy puts his other hand over Lovett’s mouth, careful not to impede his breathing, but can’t help rutting his hips back into Lovett a little.

“This was your fucking idea! And now you're torturing ME because I’M sticking to the plan.” Tommy rubs his hips against Lovett. They are both achingly hard already. “You’re like a fucking teenager. If you really need to get off that bad, you know what to do.” Tommy reaches down and opens Lovett’s pants and pulls out his cock. He rucks up Lovett’s shirt to his armpits and leans his hipbone in. Lovett gets the message. 

He starts to jerk his hips up against Tommy. He moans into Tommy’s hand. “Be quiet,” Tommy orders from low in his chest. He puts a little bit more pressure on Lovett’s mouth. He wants to lean down and kiss him so badly, but rewarding Lovett like that only encourages this behavior. “Do you want everyone to know what we’re doing in here? What you’re doing?” Lovett’s rhythm picks up. “Although after your monstrous behavior in there, they probably already know.” Tommy’s heart beats fast and loud in his ears. All he wants to do is pull out his own cock and get off too. “It was practically radiating off you. How desperate you were. How much you needed my cock in you.” Lovett really is going to town, grinding on Tommy, moaning into his hand. Tommy gives in and slides his hand to the back of Lovett’s hair, really digging in his fingers and crushing their lips together. 

Tommy is surprised by how much he misses just kissing Lovett, really kissing him, reveling in the fullness of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the feeling of the rumble in his chest everytime he moans into Tommy’s mouth. He has laid off recently, mostly because it’s hard to kiss Lovett and stop himself from going any further. Lovett’s hips begin to stutter and Tommy knows he is close. He bites Lovett’s bottom lip and Lovett comes all over his own stomach. Tommy leans up against him for a moment breathing heavily. 

He lets go of Lovett’s wrists above his head but places his hand large and looming over Lovett’s chest holding him to the wall. He reaches down and takes out his own cock. He starts to stroke it. “You can’t keep fucking doing this to me.” 

“Fuck yes I can.” Lovett volleys back. “Watching you squirming and desperate. God Tommy. Do you know what you look like when you blush? Red and glaring for everyone to see. And you call me obvious.” Tommy grunts as he picks up the pace. Lovett reaches out and puts his hands on Tommy’s hips. “Come on Tommy. I want you to cum on me. I want to see your cum all over my stomach. Show me I’m yours. Ruin me for everyone else. I know you want to.”

“Fuck, fuck, Jon.” Tommy stammers as he cums. It mixes into the cum already on Lovett’s chest. Tommy grabs a rag from the shelves and wipes him down. Lovett grimaces.

***

Tommy strips off his suit and dutifully hangs it in the hotel closet. Even in his slightly inebriated state, he still can’t let it fall to the floor. 

He plops down on the bed in just his boxers. It’s late, but he is still amped up from the night. The rehearsal dinner went flawlessly. Seeing Lovett walk down the aisle, even in just his dress pants and button down, not the sweats and t-shirt he wanted, made Tommy’s chest ache. Tomorrow they’ll do it for real, with all their friends and family. The day has been meticulously planned, from start to finish. There is nothing to stress about. The wedding coordinator is perfectly capable of handling anything that comes along. 

Tommy can’t figure out why he can’t sleep. Bouts of insomnia are rare these days. He tries his Headspace app, but it isn’t helping. He picks up his phone to turn it off when Lovett’s face nuzzled in Pundit’s fur pops up on the screen. Lovett is calling him. 

Tommy swipes his phone open. “Lovett?” Tommy asks.

“Duh,” is the response from the other end. Just hearing his voice lifts a little weight from Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy can’t help but chuckle. This is the man he is about to tie his entire future to, and he could never be more sure that it is absolutely the right thing to do. “What are you doing right now?” Lovett asks in a forced casual voice. 

“Trying to sleep.” Tommy looks up at the ceiling. “Not very successfully.”

“Second thoughts?” 

“Not in a million years.” Tommy declares emphatically. This is what Lovett needs, to be told he is loved, but he could never just come out and ask. Tommy’s heart aches as he curses their stupid pact for the millionth time. Why can’t he just be holding Lovett in his arms. 

“Tommy?” Lovett sounds anxious. Like he is about to spill his deepest secrets.

“Yeah?” Tommy says cautiously. 

“I love you.” There is silence for a moment. “I’m sorry if I don’t tell you that enough.”

Tommy’s heart aches even more. “God damn you and your stupid pact.” Tommy starts to laugh. “I’m never agreeing to anything like this ever again. You hear me? This is literally the worst idea you've ever had.” By now Lovett is laughing too. “What the fuck!”

“I know! I’m sorry.” Laughter fills the line. Tommy revels in the sound. After a moment they quiet down.

“Jonathan, I love you too.” Normally Tommy tries to keep the overly earnest and sappy tone out of his voice, but this seems like a necessary exception. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you,” he says on a laugh. “Of course I do. I’m about to stand up in front of everyone we know and promise to love and cherish you until death do us part. You still question that?”

“No.” Lovett admits. They just sit in silence for a moment.

“How’s our girl?” Tommy asks. He hears Pundit’s collar jingle as Lovett pets her.

“She’s good. I’m glad we brought her. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” 

Tommy sighs. “I wish I could be with you right now.”

“Me too.”

“We’re never doing this again. This, can’t touch each other, thing.”

“Agreed.”

“After tomorrow, I get to touch you anytime I want.”

“Yes.”

“If I want to throw you onto the couch and kiss every inch of your skin.”

“Absolutely.”

“If I want to pull you into the closet at work and grab your ass just to feel it under my hands.”

“Feel free.”

“If I want to walk up behind you in the kitchen and grab your hips so I can grind on your ass.”

“Do I have to be cooking in this scenario, cause I think that might…”

“Lovett.”

“Yeah, of course. Anytime you want. God, Tommy, anything.”

“God damn it, Jonathan. If I were there with you…” Tommy stops to take a deep breath. He’s getting hard. 

“Go on,” Lovett says breathlessly. 

Tommy can hear Lovett’s panting, which perfectly matches his own. “I just want to hold you down and not let you up until I’ve memorized every part of you.”

“That could take a while.” 

“We’ve got a lifetime.” In any other circumstance, Lovett would mercilessly mock him for such a sappy sentiment. But now all he hears is panting. 

“Tommy, can I...” 

“Yes. God. Please.” Tommy hears rustling. Lovett is pushing down his pants. Tommy follows suit, stripping off his underwear. They both pant into the phone as they stroke themselves. 

Lovett groans, “God. I missed you so much. I can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

“Oh, I have plans,” Tommy promises. Lovett groans as they both chase release. 

***

Tommy watches as the bellhop unloads their luggage achingly slow. The limo ride from their venue to the seaside hotel was bad enough. Tommy can see Lovett out of the corner of his eye. He is bouncing up and down on his toes practically radiating energy. Tommy is using every ounce of self control to keep from having a complete hard on in front of the poor bellhop. Lovett seems to be losing this battle, so Tommy grabs the last piece of luggage himself, tips the man, and shuts the door. 

He doesn’t even hear the click of the door closing before Lovett is attacking his mouth. Tommy wraps his arms around his husband. They crash onto the bed, just a pile of half removed clothes and loud moaning. Lovett is pulling at Tommy’s shirt in a way that is sure to rip it. Tommy grabs his wrists. 

“If you damage these VERY expensive suits I will…”

“Tommy!” Lovett whines. Tommy pushes Lovett up and they scramble to their feet. Tommy takes as much care as his rock hard dick and pounding heartbeat will allow, taking off his suit. Lovett does his best as well. They strip off their clothes and hang them over the hotel chair. Tommy would prefer them in the closet, but it just seems like an impossible ask right now. 

Lovett crawls back onto the bed completely naked, with Tommy right on his heels. They don’t even pretend to go slow. It’s all lips and hands and grinding at this point. Tommy knows they have several days to luxuriate in each other so he doesn’t slow down. It’s no time at all when Tommy has the lube all over his fingers and he is opening up Lovett. 

“Just do it.” Lovett says as he pushes back down onto Tommy’s fingers. 

“No way. I have plans, and none of them involve you getting hurt on the first night of our honeymoon.” After a few more minutes of Lovett swearing he is ready, Tommy pushes in slowly, reveling in it, and fuck if it isn’t the best feeling he’s ever had. 

Once he is in all the way he leans down and takes Lovett’s mouth in his. It feels like the entire world falls away and it’s just the two of them and nothing else. He promises to never forget this feeling. Having Lovett consume him completely. Knowing this is the first night of a lifetime together. If he had more of his higher brain function, Tommy might grimace at his own cheesy thoughts. 

Lovett’s hands squeeze his hips, and he starts to move. 

***

Tommy wakes slowly. He feels the familiar heat of Lovett next to him. He blinks his eyes open to Lovett’s curls against his lips. He stays still, just breathing him in. Feeling the rise and fall of his body as he breathes slowly, still deep in sleep. Their left hands are intertwined. Tommy admires his new piece of jewelry next to the matching one on Lovett’s finger, now sitting on top of his engagement ring. 

Tommy plants a soft kiss on Lovett’s head and gently extricates himself from his husband. Lovett grumbles, then flips over and falls back asleep. Tommy gets up and stretches his limbs. He looks around the room and spots their suits still draped over the chair. He picks up Lovett’s suit coat and runs his finger down the velvet accent on the lapel. 

Lovett’s voice pops into his head, “I can’t have a plain old suit, Tommy. I would be mocked mercilessly, by the entire gay community, for the rest of my life. I have a reputation to protect.” 

An image flashes in his mind. Lovett walking down the aisle, holding Pundit’s leash as she cheerfully trots next to him. His two favorite things in the world in matching blush pink bow ties. At first Lovett was looking down, then he raised his head. Lovett locked eyes with him and Tommy had to fight harder than he'd expected to keep the tears at bay. The largest, brightest smile spread across Lovett’s face and Tommy knew it was mirrored on his own. Jon put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, but he couldn’t look away. 

Tommy quietly hangs both suits in the closet, takes a quick rinse in the shower, and climbs back in bed. This is where Lovett finds him two hours later when he finally opens his eyes. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Does it matter? We have nowhere to be today.” Tommy says setting his phone on the bedside table and scooting down to Lovett’s level.

“Mmm, We certainly do not.”

They lay there tangled up in each other lazily kissing for a few minutes until they are interrupted by a loud grumble in Lovett’s stomach. “Ignore that.” Lovett says and captures Tommy’s mouth again. A few moments later, the grumble comes again. 

“Okay.” Tommy rolls over and picks up the room service menu. Lovett rolls with him and tries to pull him back down. “Everything I have planned today involves you having some actual stamina, so…” He picks up the phone and starts ordering.

An appallingly short time later, Lovett pops the last piece of pancake in his mouth, while Tommy sits sipping his coffee, staring at him. “So, you have made mention of these plans.” Lovett says looking expectantly at him.

“Yes.” Tommy says evenly.

“Would you like to... share any details of said plans?”

Tommy puts down his coffee and leans in. Lovett can’t help leaning in closer as well. Tommy runs his hand around the back of Lovett’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Tommy opens his mouth and chases the sweet taste of syrup that still lingers on Lovett’s tongue. He lets go and Lovett pulls away, slightly breathless.

“Why don’t you take a nice warm shower, and when you get out…” Tommy shrugs his shoulders. Lovett pushes up from the table, practically knocking over it’s contents. He strips off his bathrobe and heads into the bathroom. 

When Lovett comes out of the bathroom completely naked, Tommy is still sitting in the same chair. The table is cleared and the bed is stripped of the covers. On the mattress lay three items. A leather riding crop. An adjustable vibrating cock ring. A string of purple anal beads. Sitting next to Tommy on the small table are a pair of soft handcuffs.

Lovett stops dead in his tracks. Tommy raps his fingers on the table ratteling the chain of the handcuffs. The sound reverberates through Lovett like an electric shock. 

“I think you deserve a little punishment for the torturous two weeks you just put me through.” Lovett nods his head. Tommy gestures to the three items on the foot of the bed. “Which would you like first?”

“First?” Lovett chokes out. Tommy just smiles. Lovett scrutinizes the items. “How did you even get these through security?”

“Jonathan.” A warning.

Lovett shivers like he just got hit with a cold wind. His cock starts fattening up. He points to the riding crop. He stands still as Tommy moves around him, clearing the other items and placing them back in the suitcase. 

Tommy turns back around to face him. He loves to watch the way Lovett changes under his gaze. Sometimes squirmy, sometimes solid as stone. Lovett doesn’t move a muscle. He is clearly waiting for more instructions, and Tommy is happy to oblige. 

“Stand at the the end of the bed and face me.” 

Lovett moves over to the end of the bed where the riding crop still sits. 

“Hands behind your back.” He complies. Tommy picks up the cuffs and fastens them around Lovett’s wrists behind his back “Spread your legs.” Lovett moves his legs a few feet apart. Tommy walks over to him and leans around Lovett’s body to pick up the riding crop. Lovett watches him like a hawk. 

Tommy steps back and runs his hand down the long shaft of the riding crop. He slides the end over his fingers and hits it on his open palm. The crack of the leather isn’t loud or painful but it certainly fills the quiet room. Lovett’s breathing picks up. 

“This was a very good choice Jonathan.” Lovett squirms a little under the praise. Tommy raises it to Lovett’s face. He uses the leather end to caress one side of Lovett’s face, then the other. He runs it down Lovett’s throat and across his collar bone. 

With a small flick of his wrist Tommy lands the first blow, light and quick on the center of Lovett’s chest. It can’t feel like anything more than a slight sting, Lovett flinches as a gasp escapes his lips. 

Lovett’s eyes are closed. “Check in.” Tommy demands.

“Green. Absolutely green.”

“Good.” This elicits a smile from Lovett as he opens his eyes. 

Tommy moves the toy down Lovett’s chest and across his nipples. Lovett shivers as it moves across the first one, then again across the second. Tommy continues down. He lands another blow over Lovett’s navel. Lovett hunches over slightly and lets out a puff of breath. 

His cock is standing very high and Tommy runs the leather from the bottom of his balls up the shaft with great skill. It catches slightly just under the tip and comes off. 

Lovett is shaking slightly but Tommy can tell he is trying to get it under control. “You’re being so good for me.” Lovett lets out a breath and smiles. 

Tommy snaps the leather riding crop on Lovett’s left hip bone, then across and hits his right. Lovett jumps slightly under each blow. Tommy pulls the riding crop back to his hand and makes his way behind Lovett. He unhooks the cuffs and readjusts then to clasp in front. 

This time he starts at the base of Lovett’s neck and moves down his spine. Lovett shivers again as Tommy runs the crop over his ass. Tommy lands a few blows in quick succession across Lovett’s plump ass. It starts to get red and warm. Tommy runs his fingers lightly over the skin. Lovett takes in a sharp breath and whimpers. 

“Tommy.” 

Tommy steps up behind him and wraps one arm around Lovett’s chest. He places a kiss on Lovett’s neck. “Okay, okay. You’ve been so good for me.” He unhooks the cuffs. “On the bed, hips up. 

As Lovett arranges himself on his elbows and knees on the bed, Tommy strips off his clothes. He grabs the lube and crawls up on the bed behind Lovett’s still red ass. He lubes up one finger and pushes in. 

Lovett moans and Tommy matches the sound. He is very ready to fuck his husband but he wants to take in the image for a little while longer. He moves in and out slowly, placing his hand on the small of Lovett’s back careful to avoid his sensitive ass. 

He pushes another finger in and starts to pick up pace. Tommy crooks his fingers and pulls another moan out of Lovett. It isn’t long before he has three fingers in and Lovett is begging for it. 

“Please Tommy, please.”

Tommy doesn’t respond, just pumps himself a few times and lines up. He rests the tip of his cock against Lovett’s whole and just holds for a second. Tommy isn’t anticipating it when Lovett pushes back and takes his cock in him. “Fuck, Jon.” 

Tommy grabs Lovett’s hips and just gets lost in him. At some point he leans down and gets Lovett’s cock in his hand and it moves pretty quickly from there. Tommy feels lovett bear down on him and twitch in his hand as he comes. He isn’t far behind and they collapse on the bed. 

Eventually they turn over and Lovett’s head ends up on Tommy’s chest. 

“Where did the stupid idea come from anyway?”

Lovett laughs. “Your mom.”

Tommy indulges him with a chuckle. “No, seriously.”

“Seriously.” Lovett says earnestly. 

Tommy pulls back to look at him. 

“Would you like to elaborate?”

Lovett sits up cross legged. 

“We were talking about wedding stuff and she asked if we were doing things like having separate bachelor parties or staying in separate rooms and it just hit me that... you deserved all of that. All the traditional Disney prince bullshit. I thought it was something you wanted.”

“You thought I didn’t want to sleep with you for TWO WEEKS right before our wedding.”

“I just thought I was already being so selfish marrying you and…”

“Selfish? You want to be my husband, right?”

“Of course! God, yes.”

“How is that selfish?”

Tommy can see the way Lovett’s eyes narrow, fighting back tears. “How is it not?”

“Lovett…”

“Come on Tommy. In any other world, you should be like the Prince of Norway or... at least marrying the Prince of Norway. I’m saddling you with ME for the rest of your life, simply because I can’t live without you. That seems pretty selfish to me.”

Now Tommy’s eyes start to tear up. He takes Lovett’s face into his hands. “You big gay idiot.”

“Is that how you talk to your husband?” Lovett asks with a sly smile. Tommy lunges at him and pushes him down into the mattress. 

“I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Come say Hi on tumblr. [The Only Cup of Hot Blonde](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/theonlyhotcupofblonde)


End file.
